


Centi Ship

by gasolinegut



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Monster Buddy Endgame, Of Course Connie Is More With It, The Second Gem War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasolinegut/pseuds/gasolinegut
Summary: A monster friend in need is a monster friend indeed.





	

Okay, picture this: 

Centi and her crew scurry in circles around each other on the wall of their old ship in half darkness, chittering quietly. They’ve been together for years now, while the world and stirs with war around them. Suddenly the door slides open and Steven and Connie rush in, dark against bright sunlight. They've seen action - he's panicked, with a torn shirt and a cut cheek, and she's got Rose's sword in one hand and Steven holding tight to the other.

"Centi!" he yells. "I need you! They need me!" He grabs his head, stumbles to his knees. Connie sheaths her blade and steadies him, hand on his shoulder. Steven looks up at her, words lost, and she turns her face to the wild-maned gems.

"If he can heal you now, can you take us up?" She's determined but only cautiously hopeful. "Will this ship fly? Can you fly it?"

The crew click to each other and their Captain, quickly ready, and flow to the floor and Steven. He stands, spits in his palm, rubs his hands together. Goofy and completely sincere, calmed a little by their response, he pets each of them in turn. He worries that his mouth will go dry, but the handful of corrupted gems prove easily covered.

They burst into light as they heal, reshaping, returning. Running into the ship to see if the old beast can come to life. Connie chews her lip and tries not to fidget. Time to go time to go. Steven wipes his own cheek and turns to her with wet hands.

"Connie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Steven. The Gems need us."

From inside the vessel they hear engine noises, a revving that builds to a roar, and they face the tall gem with a shock of white hair and a pilot's uniform standing before them.

"Where are we going, Steven?"

I mean, that’s how I see it.


End file.
